Ludens Vafer
Celestial Spirit Magic |weapons = |image gallery = yes}}Ludens Vafer (ルーデンスバフェア Rūdensu Bafea) is a Dark Mage and the leader of his own band of criminals and is the main antagonist of the Glemt arc. He is also a Celestial Spirit Mage. Appearance Ludens' appearance is described as somewhat "radical" by others, trendy in Sasuke's eyes, a bold fashion statement nonetheless. It consists of him wearing a red coloured bird-like mask on his head, obscuring the top of his hair and his eyes, leaving the colour unseen. His hair is green and chest-length. It is normally tied back with two long bangs at either side of his pale face. His actual outfit consists of a long, white jacket with an upwards pointed hood with several vertical ridges along the inside. It reachesdown to his shins, turning outwards when it reaches his thighs, it has long white sleeves and the coat's hems are black. His chest remains bare and he sports oversised, white trousers, reminiscent to those worn by eastern cultures, fastened by a golden belt. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法''Seirei Mahō''): Ludens employs the use of Celestial Spirit Magic. He can summon various Celestial Spirits from the through the usage of magical keys. When summoning a spirit the respective gate key is enveloped in a golden light, black in the case of Musca Borealis; and appears from the key.. He is able to use these spirits to fight as each has their own unique personality, appearance and abilities. He was shown to overwhelm Ramona Watt, an excellent Celestial Mage in her own right, whilst himself only using one spirit. He showed great knowledge of the relationships and various personalities of the individual spirits, demonstrated when Ramona summoned Cygnus, Ludens summoned Grus, who is Cygnus' mother, who then berrated her and sent her back to the celestial spirit world. *'Multiple Summons': Ludens was skilled enough to summon two spirits at the same time. It is unknown if her can summon more than that simultaneously as he has only been shown using two keys. Enhanced Speed: Ludens is incredibly fast and was able to dodge almost all of Ramona's lightning attacks and then strike when she is more vulnerable; between attackss as he realised that her Lacrima takes time to charge the next attack. High Intellect: On numerous occassions, Ludens has shown his vastb knowledge of the magical world on several topics, from magical creatures, magic and . He was able to manipulate Ramona's own spirits into winning their fight, understand how her Lacrima wand works and also her various bonds between her teammates. (爆弾の魔法 Bakudan no Mahō): Weapons and Items As a Celestial Spirit Mage, ludens tends to use his to summon Celestial Spirits to fight for or alongside him rather than engage in actual, physical combat. So far he has shown to possess two keys, one red and one silver. Red Keys: *'Gate of the Disgraced Fly': Summons the Disgraced Fly Musca Borealis. Silver Keys: *'Gate of the Crane': Summons the Crane, Grus: Trivia *His appearance is based on Dholaki from Psyren. *His concept is slightly based off of and from the Canon Series as they are both Celestial Spirit Mages and antagonists. Duke Everlue in particular as they are both the first real villains in both of their respective series to debut. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Character Category:Males Category:FbAddict Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark mage Category:Antagonist Category:Holder-Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:FB